Beauty And The Commoner
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: An Amnesiac Tactician,A noblewoman. With two different backgrounds, can these two souls find love through it all? It won't be easy, not with others aiming for the Amnesiac, things should be interesting. Semi-Retelling of Fire Emblem:Awakening based of my current run. Semi-Harem Elements.


_**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to my latest Fire Emblem Story! My name is BlindKnyttStories and I thank you for tuning in! This is a semi-retelling of Fire Emblem:Awakening with some new added elements. I decided to do this story since I am replaying through Awakening and so everything in the story will be based off my current play through such as couples, deaths, ect… I'll still take suggestions though for anything you people may want :)**_

 _ **Also for people wondering about my other two stories, they are not dead! I just recently got through a pretty hard part of my life(Plus some Writers Block) so I apologize! Both of them are being worked on, and will be updated hopefully by mid-June at the latest.**_

 _ **This story will be a Robin/Maribelle story will a few elements of a harem, mostly due to the fact I always imagined Robin would be loved by many of the females thanks to his skills and mysterious background. I won't say what build of Robin, other than he has white hair, so feel free to imagine him as whatever you like :) Also Robins personality will be tweaked a bit, as in he's going to be kind of a suave badass. Sorry for the long authors note, I hope you all enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Lost Future**_

"This is it, our final battle!" A blue haired swordsman yelled as he readied his sword and pointed it at the figure in front of them, a dark haired sorcerer who was laughing manically "We've done everything together Robin, I'm sure one crazy dastard won't be too hard for us."

Robin, who had been identified by the swordsman, nodded in agreement "Indeed Chrom, it's the two of us against just him; I'm sure we can easily do this."

Chrom smiled as he tightened the grip on his sword "I Agree, let's go!"

The two men began rushing towards the laughing maniac, who continued to laugh as they came towards him. Chrom was the first to attack, jumping into the air and crashing down catching the enemy in the arm. Though he faltered a little bit, he seemed unfazed "Fools! You cannot undo what has already been done!"

The man jumped back and fired a spell at Chrom who was able to deflect it with his sword before rushing forward and swinging his sword, the attack again hit the enemy who still seemed unfazed as he laughed as jumped back. "Damn it…That Dastard, my attacks don't seem to be doing anything!"

"Chrom let me try." Chrom looked over as Robin came walking by with sword in one hand and tomb in another "He is resilient but your attacks did affect him, though not enough to visibly show. Let me try a mixed attack on him, and once he's vulnerable, pierce right through him!"

Chrom looked at Robin before letting a smile cross his face "You always were one to take the lead, very well! As my tactician, and Grandmaster of the Ylissean armed forces, I shall follow your lead!"

Robin nodded before taking a step forward and firing his tomb at the man who jumped back and responded with a spell of his own, Robin easily sidestepped the attack before throwing a small dagger from his pocket at the man who also was able to easily sidestep the attack. "Fool, do you really think a small toy such as that can stop me!?"

The man began laughing again, as if this was some sort of twisted game to him. Despite the taunt, Robin stayed composed and switched out his tomb for another one "I assume you're still ready Chrom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Robin, just waiting on your signal." Robin nodded but before he took a step forward, he glanced at Chrom.

"Chrom, should something happen to me…Please take care of my family." Chrom gave Robin a surprised look, but soon turned it into one of seriousness.

"Robin while I highly doubt anything will happen…I shall honor your wish, as long as you do the same for my family if something happens to me!"

Robin nodded before turning back to face the madman in front of them "Of course, it's what brothers are for…Now let's end this!"

Robin rushed towards the man with his tomb open and charging and his sword held high, the man laughed as he shot magic from his own tomb at Robin, who was able to sidestep and dodge every last one of them. "Stand still fool, so I can send you to the afterlife and accomplish my goals!"

Robin chuckled as he kept rushing towards the man, he truly was insane. Another attack was thrown his way, and instead of sidestepping to avoid it, he raised his sword and cut right through it. Though Robin suffered some minor burns because of this, he didn't lose any speed from sidestepping giving him a straight path to the man. "Checkmate."

Robin raised his sword and slashed at the tomb, cutting it straight in half and removing him of his weapon. The man screamed and tried to strike back but was stopped by a kick to his stomach from Robin. Robin then jumped back and fired a bolt of lighting at him striking him directly and leaving him wide open "Chrom Now!"

Hearing the signal, Chrom rushed forward with his sword readied and struck the man right in the chest. The man screamed in pain before dropping to his knees as purple smoke began to form around him as he melted into the ground. "There the dastards dead!"

"It's over…" Robin lowered his weapons as he was panting heavily from the fight, the direct hit he took, despite slashing it in half, drained him of more energy than he thought. "Well…I suppose we sh-AGH!"

Robin dropped to the ground clutching his head as the purple smoke began to engulf him and strike him with pain. Chrom noticed Robin and immediately ran over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Robin! Are you alright!?" Chrom gave Robin a concerned look as he kept his hands on his shoulders, Robin didn't respond though, instead he dropped his hands and looked towards the ground."Robin…?"

Robin didn't speak, keeping the awkward silence between them. Before Chrom could say another word, Robin looked up with a evil glint in his eye before suddenly forming a electric sword in his hand and stabbing Chrom right in the chest causing him to fall backwards and clutch the sword.

Chrom kept his hand clutched to his chest as his vision slowly faded, he looked up at Robin and noticed the lifeless eyes he had "This…This isn't…your fault…Get…out of here….While you can…And…Keep your…promise….They…need someone like you to…help them…"

Chrom's vision slowly faded before falling and losing all of his senses before finally closing his eyes for the last time. Robin looked at the fallen body for a minute before conjuring up a laugh which could be heard throughout the building, and any man dead or alive would shiver at the evil that could be felt in it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Forgotten Past**_

 _Darkness. That's all he could see. The blackness and bitterness of darkness. No sounds. No Sight. No Feelings. No taste. Nothing. This was all he knew…_

"Chrom we have to do something." _Sound…Somehow sound has entered the darkness…_

"Well what do you suppose we do?" _More sound…Why…?"_

"Well…I dunno…" He opened his eyes and suddenly the darkness was gone, instead light had entered his world with two faces hovering over him. "Oh!"

"I see you're awake now." The face on his right, one of a young man, smiled at him as he spoke.

"Hey there, hehe~" The face on his left, one of a young woman, also smiled at him.

"Here give me your hand." The man extended his hand towards me, which shocked the man, somehow light, sound and sight had entered the darkness…Could feeling also penetrate it? He extended his hand towards the outstretched one and noticed a mark on it, ignoring it, he grabbed the hand and was pulled up by the man. The man smiled at and patted him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

Slightly losing his balance, he shook his head before rubbing his hand through his hair "Yes…Thank you Chrom."

The man looked at him in surprise, being caught off guard by the name said "Ah, so you know me?"

The man, now identified as Chrom, gave him a curious look, though all he could do was shake his head again "No…The name just came to me…My apologies."

"No worries, I'm sure you're just tired…Though If it isn't too much, I was wondering if I could learn your name?" Chrom smiled at him, hoping to show he meant no harm.

"My name is..um…I'm afraid…I can't answer that…" Chrom soft look hardened but he kept his smile.

"I see…Is their a reason you can't share your name?" Chrom began moving his hand towards his sword, fearful the stranger they found could be dangerous.

"No it's not that I have a reason or anything, it's just for the simple fact I can't remember my name…" Chrom's look again went to one of surprise as he stopped moving towards his sword and instead just let his arm fall to his side.

"You can't remember…?" The stranger again shook his head, with left Chrom even more confused. "I see…Well that is rather odd…"

As Chrom was considering the situation presented before him, the girl beside him spoke up "Oh! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus Dung." Another voice rang out from behind the two, the stranger looked up to see a man in ruling armor walking towards them "You know our lord's name, yet you can't remember your own?"

"I can see how this might look suspicious, but I'm afraid it's the truth." He tried to explain his case to the stern looking man, but he didn't seem convinced.

"And what if it is true Frederick? We can't just leave him out here." Chrom spoke up, talking to the now identified Frederick.

"While you may have a point my lord, we cannot trust this man, and such precautions should be implemented." Frederick pulled out a rope and began to move towards the stranger.

"P-Please, before you tie me up. Allow me to ask where we are." Frederick face grew even sterner somehow as he stopped and stared at the man.

"You claim to not even know the kingdom of Ylisse? Ha! Someone pay this man, he plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is also quite convincing."

"Frederick please." Chrom spoke up before going over and placing his hand on the mans shoulder. "I'm sorry for the his rudeness, but as we are not fully aware of who you are, I'm afraid we must tie your hands."

Chrom said these words with a sad look in his eye, yet also one of seriousness, as if he wasn't going to be told no. The stranger looked between Chrom and the rope and just sighed, unless he wanted a provocation he would have to comply "…Very well…"

Chrom gave a sad smile as he motioned for Frederick to tie his hands, which Frederick done almost immediately. Robin looked as his hands and almost laughed, though the rope was extremely tight, he felt like he could easily break it in half. He didn't of course and he kept his laugh hidden not to arouse suspicion. "Now that you are tied up, I can keep a eye on you stranger."

He looked over at Frederick who kept a stern look but seemed to be more relaxed since he was now tied up, and nodded "Right…And…My names Robin…Sorry it just came out of nowhere."

Frederick stern look intensified at the thought the stranger, now known as Robin, was now trying to bargain his way out but Chrom just smiled and spoke up "Well that's one mystery solved I suppose…Since you told us your name allow me to introduce the three of us. As you already know, I'm Chrom and the delicate one here is my little sister Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" The now identified Lissa yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Chrom ignored her and continued on "And the wary one here is Frederick, ignore his tendencies he has a habit of being overprotective."

"Rather overprotective than underproductive my lord." Frederick chirped while keeping his eyes on Robin.

"Now that you know who us three are, we shall proceed to the capital to try to find out more about you. We have to stop at Southtown first, which is just a few hours ago. Now if you're ready, we can move on."

Robin nodded but for some reason instinctively looked around the area and was able to quickly identify five different escape points, not that he planned on using them but he found it interesting at the very least. Before he could think anymore Frederick started pulling him along and so he started following behind everyone.

* * *

The walk was silent and awkward for Robin, while Chrom and Lissa had started talking about things Robin didn't really understand, he was forced to stay in the back right beside Frederick's horse. He had tried to start conversation several times but Frederick never acknowledged him.

Finally after a few hours of walking, Chrom and Lissa stopped in front of them and turned around with Chrom walking up to Robin. "Southtown is right over the hill here, we can stock up on supplies before continuing on. If you would like anything to eat or drink just tell me."

While Robin was indeed hungry and parched, that was the farthest thing from his mind right now "You're very strange Chrome, most people don't show their prisoners this much compassion."

Chrom winced at the comment but smiled at Robin "Peace friend, once we get to the capital and confirm who you are, you will be free to go. But fi-"

Before Chrom could finish his sentence a scream could be heard behind them, they all turned with Lissa rushing up over the hill "Chrom! Come here!"

Chrom immediately rushed up the hill with Frederick(With Robin) rushing up with them "Damn it! Brigands have overrun the town! Frederick, Lissa come on we have to go save them!"

"And what him my lord?"

"Unless he's on fire, then ignore him, Come on!" Chrom rushed forward with Lissa right behind them. Frederick quickly tied Robin to a tree before riding off behind them, leaving Robin by himself.

"Sounds like the towns in trouble…Hm…Well no point in hanging around here." Robin, much like he suspected earlier, was able to easily break the ropes holding his hands together. He then reached inside his robe and was surprised to find a few things. "Hm…A sword, a small dagger and a book of some sort."

Robin looked at the book he had and opened it, as soon as he did he could feel power rushing into his hand. He pointed his hand out and lighting struck the ground where he did "Well…Thats useful."

Robin smiled as he put his weapons back in his cloak, though in a more easily accessible part of it, and began running to Southtown.

* * *

Chrom and Lissa arrived in Southtown with Frederick close behind thanks to his horse, they were horrified to see the town square on fire with the townspeople trying to defend themselves from the brigands.

"Dastards…Frederick, go and save as many townspeople as you can, Lissa stay in the back here and help any of the injured."

"But what about you Chrom?!"

"I'm going to go straight for their leader, he's the only one calling out orders so if he goes down the rest should scatter."

"But Chrom-"

"No buts Lissa! You have your orders! Alright Shepherds move out!" Chrom immediately began rushing forward attacking anyone who got in his way. Frederick followed his command and started helping out the townsfolk who were battling the brigands.

Lissa stayed in the back helping as many injured as she could, unfortunately one of the brigands saw her and began walking towards her. "Well, what do we have here? A little poppet?"

Lissa jumped back in fear as she picked up the small boy she was healing "S-Stay back…!"

"What's wrong poppet? Surely you want to use that petite little body of yours to please me? Especially if you want that little ankle bitter there to live." The brigand gave a smile revealing his yellow teeth as he walked toward Lissa.

"S-Stay Back! I'm warning you!" Lisa raised her staff in one arm while keeping the boy in her other as she kept walking backwards with her eyes closed.

"Haha, Come here popp-AGH!" The brigand suddenly yelled out in pain as he fell forward, with a dagger sticking out of his neck. Lisa slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the dead brigand, she kept her eyes on the body for so long that she only realized her savior when he came over and pulled the dagger out of his neck.

Lissa looked up and was shocked to see who had saved her "Ro-ROBIN!?"

The person who had saved her was indeed the amnesiac Robin, who casually placed his dagger back in his cloak before looking at Lissa and giving a sly smile causing her to blush "Sorry that I'm late, hope you're ok."

Lissa just nodded her head, keeping the boy in her arms as she stared at Robin "Y-Yeah I'm fine…"

Robin just nodded before looking out over the town, after just a glance he looked back at Lissa "We can save everyone here, but I need your help if that's alright."

Lissa just nodded, though she slowly looked over and wondered what Robin could be talking about."How are we supposed to save everyone?"

"Easy, I'm going to head over and join in the battle, saving people as I go. You need to head over to that fruit stand and start pushing it forward.

"Huh why?"

"Because you can pick up people as you go, let them get behind the stand and take cover from anything. Don't worry about the brigands, I'll easily have you covered."

Lissa hesitated for a moment before nodding and rushing over to the stand. Robin smiled before walking towards the battlefield "Now…Let's kick some ass."

Robin smiled as he ran forward towards three brigands kicking a old man on the ground, Robin took out his dagger and threw it, striking and killing one of the brigands. This drew the attention of the other two but before they could do anything Robin pulled his sword out and stabbed one of them and zapped the other one to a charcoal. Lissa, who had been pushing the cart was in awe of the display of power by Robin, but kept pushing the cart as instructed. Robin helped the old man off the ground, and ushered him over to Lissa.

Robin continued to push forward, killing the occasional brigand who were brave enough to challenge him, most of them saw what he had did to the three harassing the old man and started to retreat. Not all did this, as Robin encountered a brigand who had tied up three women and was in the process of undoing his undergarments. Before he could reveal anything though, Robin stabbed him through the chest, killing him instantly. He then freed the woman who were tied up and instructed them over to Lissa.

Up ahead with Chrom, he noticed that many of the brigands were running behind him to attack something, yet he also saw many were retreating as if they were afraid of something. Despite this, he had to ignore them as he continued to fight onward towards the leader, as he struck down another brigand he tried to continue onward but was struck in the leg by a arrow.

Chrom fell in pain, he tried to remove the arrow but the brigand who shot him put his foot on his hand making Chrom cry out in more pain "Well, looks like we have ourselves a lively one here. You're a pretty boy so you will surely fetch a pretty coin on the market dead or alive."

The brigand began to laugh as he lifted his foot once more, Chrom raised his hand to catch it…But the boot never came, a cry of pain came out from the brigand as he fell over sideways with a dagger sticking out of his neck. "What the…?"

Chrom looked up and was surprised to see Robin of all people walking towards him with his sword in hand and tomb in the other "Well…I guess we're both weird, not everyday the prisoner saves his captor."

Robin said this with a smile as he walked over to a shocked Chrom and offered him his hand, which he gladly took "Robin…What are you doing here? I thought you were tied up?"

Robin laughed before walking past Chrom "Tell your wary knight to tie a better knot next time…Now if we can ignore that, I believe the leader is just up ahead."

"R-Right, I'm sure he will fall easily if we take him on tog-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'll take him on by myself Chrom, he shouldn't be too much trouble."

"What!? But why?" Chrom was dumbfounded, what was supposed to do?"

"While I would normally appreciate the help, I'm afraid this time you are needed somewhere else." Robin looked at Chrom who had a dumbfounded look on his face "Frederick has done a nice job of protecting the civilians but he is just one man, make sure he continues on the path he is on while you head over to the alleyway beside the fountain."

"But why?"

"There are a group of kids over there who need help, a brigand will find them in about five minutes judging from the route he was taking when I saw him. If you rush now, you can beat him by about a minute and get the jump on him. Once you kill him, have the kids go right from the fountain and find Lissa, she should be pushing a rather large fruit stand with townsfolk walking and hiding behind it. They can hide with them."

"Lissa!? I told her to-"

"And I told her to push the cart to offer protections to the civilians, don't worry about her safety, I took out the brigands who would find them based on her path. Besides we don't have time to argue Chrom, time's a ticking."

Chrom hesitated for a moment before nodding and rushing towards the spot Robin told him, once he was gone Robin continued his walk forward. After taking out a few more brigands Robin saw the leader who was holding by the shirt the mayor of the city with his axe raised. "Now you old geezer, tell me where the town funds are and I might just spare you."

The old man was shaking as he was being held but he just shook his head, refusing to give up the money the town uses to survive.

"In that case, die you old dastard." The man began to swing his axe when a dagger hit him square in the hand, making him drop his axe and the old man "AGH! Who the hell…Who bloody done that!?"

The brigand looked over at Robin, who motioned for the mayor to leave while the brigand was distracted, which he did. "Sorry about that, I was going to just kill you but I had to make sure you didn't kill the old man you were holding."

"Dastard! I'll kill you first!" The brigand pulled the dagger out and threw it to the ground before grabbing his axe and charging Robin, who just side stepped out of the way "Stand still so I can cut your bloody head off!"

Robin just smirked as he pulled his sword out and readied his stance, the brigand charged him striking his axe down which Robin caught with his sword and easily pushed him off. The brigand jumped back and charged again this time hitting Robin with more force, and again he was pushed off.

"Damn you!" The brigand once again charged forward but instead of swinging his axe down, he balled his fist up and went to punch Robin in the stomach. But Robin easily saw the attack and the fist before bringing his sword down and cutting the brigands hand off "AGH DAMN YOU!"

The brigand fell backwards, dropping his axe and clutching his now amputated hand. The Brigand looked up at Robin who went to end him, however he swept his foot under Robin and tripped him up making him fall over.

"I have you now dastard!" The brigand went to punch Robin in the face but Robin just smirked as the punch came forward, Robin pulled his tomb out of his cloak and put his hand down on the brigands stomach and unleashed his attack "AGHHHHHHHHH!"

The lighting traveled throughout the brigands body, killing him almost instantly. Robin pushed himself so he landed on the ground and not on the now charred body. "Well…That took longer than I would have liked…"

Robin pushed himself off the ground and dusted his cloak off, before he could move though a hand was placed on his shoulder. Robin turned around to see it was the mayor of the town "Thank you stranger! The town is saved because of you!"

Robin smiled at the old man before placing his hand on the old man in return "While I thank you for the kind words, I believe my…friends…have done more than me."

Robin moved his hand toward Chrom and the others who were walking up to where he was, it looked like the rest of the town was clear. "Ah of course!"

The old man ran towards Chrom and the others and immediately grabbed onto Chrom's hands "Prince Chrom! Thank you for your assistance! The town is saved because of you and the shepherds!"

Chrom just laughed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head "Well…While we did a lot, the town was mostly saved thanks to-"

"Robin!" Chrom was interrupted by Lissa who immediately ran up to Robin and immediately hugged him "You were so cool! Swords, Tombs, and tactics! Wow you're amazing!"

Robin just laughed as returned the hug and petted Lissa's head which earned a small blush from her "Just doing what I can to help the townsfolk."

Robin walked over to where his dagger was and picked it up, with Lissa watching the entire time in admiration. Much to a annoyed Frederick and a confused Chrom. The mayor ignored them though and continued to rant to Chrom "Please you must stay the night! We shall have a feast to commemorate your arrival and saving of our town!"

Lissa stopped her admiring for a minute and rushed over to the mayor "Oh! I'll have a steak with some fried boar and-"

Lissa was stopped when Chrom placed his hand over her mouth "Just some supplies for the road is all we need, I'm afraid we have to get going to the capital."

Lissa eyes went wide with surprise and annoyance while the mayor had a downtrodden look, however he soon brightened up again as he nodded and went to grab supplies for their travels. Once Chrom took his hand off of Lissa's mouth she proceeded to scream at him "Really Chrom! Couldn't you take them up on their offer?"

"While it was kind of them, I'm afraid we would be intruding and besides…" Chrom looked over to Robin who had went over to the water to wash the blood off of his dagger "I think we need to introduce our new member to Emm."

Lissa looked at Robin and blushed before looking back at Chrom "New member…? You mean!?"

"Yes, I think Robin should join the shepherds." Lissa squealed in happiness though Frederick wasn't so pleased.

"Just a hour ago milord we had him tied up and now you want him to join the shepherds? I know he assisted the town but we still don't know anything about him."

"I understand your concerns Frederick, but he helped save Ylissean lives, that's more than enough for me, besides…The shepherds could someone with his tactical mind." Chrom wasn't kidding when he said that, Robin was spot on about the kids and because of that he was able to get the jump on the brigand. He was impressed to say the least.

"Very well…Onto other matters though, this brigands spoke with a plegian accent, I believe we should inform her benevolence about this."

"Right…" Chrom sighed at the thought, he knew what would be coming up. "Well we should get going, we need to get set up before nightfall comes."

Chrom walked over to Robin and told him they were heading out, Robin just nodded and followed. Before they had even gotten out of the city though, Lissa had already latched onto Robin's arm and was asking him a ton of questions, it looked like it would be a interesting trip.

* * *

 **A/N: And done, I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to offer criticism and the such, I need all the help I can get! Also about the harem aspect of the story as you saw near the end here, it will only apply to certain girls, namely the ones I got to A rank in my current run. Lisa was one of the first since she offered a magic boost and I have a magic-based Avatar. But don't worry, this will still be a Maribelle/Robin story so take all the harem things as comedy and nothing more :)**


End file.
